


Cross the line 3

by JOSTERA



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOSTERA/pseuds/JOSTERA





	Cross the line 3

十六年前的一个普通夜晚，并不会因为毕业而赋予更多意义。汽专的宿舍空空荡荡，人都在校外通宵，校内煞是壮观，一路上呕吐，哭闹，此起彼伏。

米克和一帮友人坐在馆子里，其中包括埃尔文、韩吉、奈尔等一干人等已经喝的烂醉。他自己不知道醉没醉，把埃尔文那杯倒满 。“你想怎么死” 米克冷不丁朝埃尔文抛出这个疑问，语气淡漠的让人想笑，不过是个明天即将毕业的人，能有什么看淡生死的资历。所谓毕业，只是个毫无意义的刻度，左边右边浑浑噩噩的如出一辙。

埃尔文没有接话，他不太屑于思索回答那些没有来头的疑问，实际上思索过后自己也找不出答案。

“我想在瓦卡蒂普湖上空跳伞的途中…他手往前面比划比划，你知道吗？他没看埃尔文，一双长手继续摆弄着。“一次跳伞体验的价值取决于你打开伞包之前自由落体的时长，我要选时长最长的那个。”

埃尔文惊讶且流于表面，看着米克。桌面上杯盘骨渣叠一塌糊涂，米克挨着桌边，却一脸平静。“或者开一辆车，什么车无所谓。它会有最普通的壳，和我改装过的最好的引擎，引擎安静的能让我睡着。在科罗拉多洲最笔直的那条路上睡过去。”米克玩水玩累了，把瓶子里最后一点酒倒进嘴里站起来。看着埃尔文。

JR停在私人车库里有台帅气的眼镜蛇，“油耗太高，发动机异响。你作为专业的机修队 ，这种小事一摸引擎盖就搞定了。”得了老板的赏识，加上米克有心爱惜这台好车，干脆从了他迢迢十几公里把自己带回住所。

米克把漆黑铮亮的前盖掀开，弯腰去看机油，私家车库里不通风，闷的扎卡里阿斯那身衬衫湿黏的贴在后背，他弯下腰，身后的男人目光落在他那根起伏的脊骨上，JR凑到米克身边“怎么样？”他挨着米克，手背去感受他身上潮湿的温热，扎卡里阿斯纵然思绪沉浸在引擎舱里，还是往右边挪了几步，他没有高攀老板的心，尽管这个男人的脸和魅力他第一眼就买账了。

米克把机油尺拔出来，这么简单的动作，他竟然在发抖。食指拭了拭尺面放进嘴里，扭头用力吐掉唾液 “你机油该换换了。”他抬起头，这个男人的脸近的几乎和自己面面相贴，米克滞住了，他的眼睛在浮满尘灰的空间里很湿润，整个人干净和修长，像一棵晨雾中的水杉。

JR拉起米克的手腕，把他舔过的食指放进嘴里。用舌尖去裹住带金属气味的那端。像吮吸牛骨上的黑松露，米克的指尖和其他男人不一样。没有烟味和香水，淡淡的锈蚀味。

扎卡里阿斯在赛场上给车换胎上冷却器的时候冷静果断，和车队教练争改装方案的时候有理有据，一板一眼。摆数据讲道理连珠似炮的常常让对方难堪。但是回到感情上，他就懵了。通常车模在赛前摆拍完到维修区休息，穿着齐腿根的钻链裙靠近认真摆弄配件的米克。她们不会对车手感兴趣，车手的心也全在比赛上。赛前赛后不会多逗留。扎卡里阿斯则看起来可靠多了。他在把传动轴和大大小小的螺栓码齐。几个女人就贴在他身边问这问那，不管是痴娇嗔怪，心悦诚服，米克通通不吃这一套。

对待机械的凌厉此刻在感情上失灵了。两个人凝视彼此大概有十几秒，这位年轻富有的老板眼里是对他肉体的热忱和情欲。米克眼里则是疑惑和不可置信。

扎卡里阿斯的手腕被摁在他腰后，整个人都重心在车上，米克和自己一般高，要他顺从却不费太多力气。他早就呆了，肉体和精神都交托到对方手里。他把米克的裤子脱下，生涩的进入，和扎卡里阿斯生涩的肉体缠斗了很久，JR才得以游刃有余的进出，生涩和快感一并迸发。米克皱眉忍着。手撑在引擎盖上，甚至极具职业素养的没有整个人趴上去享受。他不放荡的叫，只是舒服的低叹。米克要受着他的动作曲腿迁就他，两条腿早就麻的打颤。对方也不算体贴，把他的隐忍都看在眼里，浮夸的抽插撞击着。米克有一久没做了。即使这次不那么从容，他后面也无法控制的紧紧吸着JR。两个人沐浴在灰尘和汗雨里，从车前缠绵到后座。

扎卡里阿斯就这么和他的老板开始交往了。没有任何征兆。他本来以为和大人物产生关系其中必不可少一些缘由。就像你得以做一件大事需要机缘和积累一样。JR给他买包，买鞋，像是家饲了一只金丝雀，尽管米克对自己的自我认知还没达到觉得自己可以做一只金丝雀。米克从来没用过，每次收到礼物，他只是打开端详一阵，就封好鞋盒再束之高阁。

埃尔文改签了机票，到医院去看利威尔。岛上的医院不大，利威尔身上的擦伤也没必要动太大干戈。身上最大的伤只是右手用于捶打自己领航员造成的。整个手背上的关节皮都擦破了，埃尔文没打招呼就过来，利威尔看他进来，下床找绷带缠着。他和埃尔文还不算熟络，要把自己的伤口包裹的干干净净，否则在这个业内最漂亮的男人面前，他会不自在。

埃尔文在他床旁边的椅子上坐下。寒暄过利威尔的伤势，埃尔文直奔自己想问的“车是怎么坏的？”利威尔猛的皱眉，他不想回忆在赛程中被人揩油这种荒诞的事实，对JR这种手段他也不屑置词。更何况埃尔文是个被一纸合约绑在JR公司下的人。“刹车…失灵了。”利威尔不擅长的撒着谎，他弯腰，两只手架在膝盖上，扭头心虚的瞥一眼墙边。埃尔文眼前陈列这副漂亮精壮的骨架，他没心思看。“失灵？”刹车这种东西，出库前要查几遍都不知道。埃尔文察觉的到对方明显的搪塞。他不着急想现在问出答案。瞥了一眼床头的AUTOSPORT，“七月的拉力，你跑吗？”“跑，但是我和扎克闹掰了，三个月内找个领航员不易。”利威尔把绷带末尾收进掌心捏住。

一切都在掌控之中，埃尔文就等他这句话了。史密斯看着利威尔眼尾的擦伤，“我做你的领航员吧。”


End file.
